This invention relates to a cabinet, e.g., a cabinet of a vendor, having sliding trays or carriers therein, and latching means for the carriers.
In machines such as vending machines there are often carriers (e.g., vending trays) that are slidably mounted in the cabinet of the machine. To load these carriers or trays with items to be vended the serviceman slides the trays forwardly out of the cabinet and after the carrier is loaded he slides it back. On occasion it is even necessary to completely remove one or more carriers from the machine cabinet.
It is of course desirable to retain the carrier in its position inside the machine cabinet until the serviceman wishes to slide it forward to fill it. And once the carrier is in its loading position it must be prevented from sliding the rest of the way out of the cabinet.